


cause i been thinkin bout forever

by hullomoon



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Blow Jobs, Clothing Kink, Coda, Episode: s05e06 Rock On!, Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29914740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullomoon/pseuds/hullomoon
Summary: Patrick gets extremely distracted by the white spots on David's sweater that lay right around his hips
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 22
Kudos: 112





	cause i been thinkin bout forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hagface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagface/gifts).



> This is for everyone on my dash who has reblogged the gifset of David from Rock On! the last couple of days. More particularly this is for hagface for three reasons. 1. Her [tags](https://hagface.tumblr.com/post/644951930377027584) on said gifset. 2. She also agrees that the grey on the sweater looks more like a lilac in the episode and 3. As a belated birthday fic.
> 
> title comes from Frank Ocean's Thinkin Bout You

Patrick watched as David walked the store floor a second time. He wore the sweater with the grey and white design that ran along the bottom of the black sweater with circles that were at the perfect level to grab his hips. He knew the designer, but sometimes he thought of it as the 'Ken sweater,' something he knew David probably wouldn't be thrilled with. It was just that the day was so ingrained in his mind and the sweater and jeans ripped at the knee were about sixty-five percent of the reason why. 

\---

As Patrick drove to the motel he wondered how David felt about the whole thing. Patrick felt the relief they both felt when he admitted he didn't want to go on a date with Ken. David's sweater was soft as he gripped him tight during their kiss. He might have joked about the hug being too long, but he enjoyed the point of contact. The heat of David’s arms around him and the way David rubbed his hands along Patrick’s back. Patrick moved to kiss David again. He wouldn’t admit it to David but it felt like coming home as he leaned into it. His hands eventually trailed down to grip David's hips and David let out a muffled groan as Patrick moved their hips together. 

"Ew, Patrick."

He pulled his head away and saw Alexis at the table. 

"Sorry about that Alexis, I forgot you were still here," Patrick responded sheepishly. 

“Ugh,” she scoffed. 

Patrick turned back to David and the small smile on his face. “Do you want to come back with me to my apartment?”

David’s grin grew wider. “Yes.”

He watched as David hurriedly and methodically packed his bag. Before he could even properly talk to Alexis; David grabbed his hand and they were out the motel door.

“Can’t wait to get me alone,” he teased as they walked to his car.

David gave Patrick a look he couldn’t quite decipher, but he at least noticed that David wasn’t as tense as he had been all day.

“I just want to be alone with you,” David admitted.

They got into the car and Patrick placed his hand on David’s thigh. “Well, you’ve got me.”

The drive was silent and Patrick tried his best not to fill the quiet. It felt like a moment to be quiet, to have his hand on David’s thigh, and to wait until they got to his apartment to say anything. He parked his car and they headed up to his apartment, close together and bumping up against each other. 

“Have you eaten tonight?” Patrick asked as he shut the door and David headed to his side of the bed to drop off his bag.

“I had a couple of the motel’s cinnamon rolls but that’s it.”

Patrick opened the fridge, ducked his head in, and pulled out a few containers. “I have a chicken noodle soup from a few days ago and then this bolognese if you don’t mind waiting for some water to boil for the pasta.”

David came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Patrick’s shoulders. “I can wait for pasta.”

Patrick gave David’s cheek a kiss and put the container with the chicken noodle soup back into the fridge. He opened a cupboard and grabbed a pot. He filled the pot up with water and sat it on the burner to boil. He guided David to the loveseat and they both sat down. Patrick rubbed his thumb along David's hipbone, eyes glued to the white spot. 

"We don't have to talk about today tonight, but I do want to talk about sometime." Patrick looked up to see David staring at him. 

David reached his hand out to stop Patrick's thumb. "All I want to say about today right now is that we should get better at communicating our wants and what we want our relationship to look like."

"Okay," Patrick replied softly. He lifted up his other hand and cupped David's cheek as he pulled him in for a kiss. It was softer and less urgent than their kiss at the motel. David gripped his hand tighter and deepened the kiss. Patrick let him and soon David had him up against the arm of the loveseat. They continued for a few more minutes until Patrick pulled away. 

"You're gonna have to let me up if you want to eat."

David's stomach growled. Patrick laughed. "I guess that solves that." He gave David a quick kiss and headed back to the kitchen area. 

He poured pasta into the boiling water and reheated the bolognese. Patrick pulled bowls and glasses down from the cupboard and soon he headed back to the loveseat with their food. They put on an episode of _ The Great Canadian Baking Show _ for background noise and when they finished Patrick put their dishes in the sink. He walked back to David and sat down in his lap. They finished the episode and got up to get ready for bed. Patrick changed quickly and was on his way to brush his teeth when he noticed David was only wearing his sweater and briefs. The ripped jeans gave a hint of the skin underneath, but now David’s long legs were on display and Patrick loved the slight muscle tone to them to the softness of the sweater. 

He grabbed David by the hips and pulled them into a kiss. David slid his hands up Patrick’s t-shirt and broke their kiss to pull it off.

“Do you want to have sex tonight?” Patrick asked.

David stopped his action of pulling at the drawstring of Patrick’s pants and looked Patrick in the eye. “Yes.”

They quickly removed the rest of their clothes; Patrick only slightly bemoaning that David took off his sweater. Soon David was on his back and Patrick was getting a condom on while trying not to be distracted by David, something he was failing at miserably. By the time he was inside David he knew it wouldn’t be long so he grabbed David’s cock and stroked it in tandem with his thrusts. Patrick came with a stuttered groan and stroked David a few more times before he was coming too. 

He pulled out of David and tied off the condom before getting up and heading to the bathroom to throw it away and to wet a washcloth. He cleaned himself off and then prodded David out of bed so he could clean up and do his skincare routine. When David returned to bed he cuddled up against Patrick and fell asleep. Patrick pressed a kiss to David’s forehead before he scooted down the bed and fell asleep too. 

\---

Patrick didn't know if David intentionally walked past him more today so as to draw attention to the sweater, but it certainly was doing so. 

"You know my eyes are up here."

Patrick blinked out of his thoughts and looked up and saw David with a wide smile and mirth in his eyes. A thrum of arousal ran through him and he cleared his throat. "Lunch is in five minutes."

David raised an eyebrow. "And what do you want to do during that time?"

Patrick stepped out behind the counter, walking around the middle table so as to prevent David from grabbing him and pinning him up to the counter. He flipped the sign to close and locked the door. He strode past David and into the back room, not bothering to look to see if David followed. As he turned around to face the curtain David came through. Patrick grabbed his forearm and pressed him up against the wall. He moved his hands to David’s sides and slowly moved down until his hands were on David’s hips and those  _ damn _ spots. He pressed a kiss underneath David’s jaw before he moved to his lips. David’s arms came up around Patrick’s neck and he let out a low moan as he let Patrick slowly kiss him. 

Patrick moved his hands to unbutton and unzip David’s jeans. He reached in to grip David’s cock and pulled his hand back before David could thrust up against it. 

David let out a small whine. “I didn’t think you were going to be a tease.”

“Am I really being a tease?” Patrick asked as he sank to his knees and got David’s dick out of his briefs.

“Well, you aren’t doing much so I think it’s fair to say that you’re headed towards teasing territory,” David retorted.

Any other time Patrick would intentionally drag it out. However, their lunch break could last only so long and he was already riled up from David wearing the sweater. He rested his hands back on David’s hips and swallowed him down. David hitched his breath and placed his hands on Patrick’s head but didn’t guide him. Patrick focused on making David come undone. The way drool ran down the corner of his mouth as he took David in deeper, how David panted, and his hand placement loosened as he was closer to coming. David came with a low groan and Patrick tightened his grip on David’s hips. 

After David finished he hauled Patrick up and clashed their lips into a messy, spit and come-slick kiss. When he pulled back David let out a breathy laugh. “I knew you liked the sweater, but not enough to get midday quickie.”

“What gave it away?” Patrick asked.

“It was actually that day with Ken. I remember going back to your apartment and it seemed like whenever you had an opportunity your hands were on my hips.”

“Before Ken showed up I kept thinking about how much I wanted to put my hands there. Those spots are almost like a beacon I swear.”

David grinned and gave Patrick a small kiss. “So what you’re saying is that you were thinking about my hips during your date with Ken?”

“I don’t know if we would go as far as to say that.”

“Okay well, I think the last ten minutes beg to differ.”

Patrick wrapped his arms around David’s neck. “I think that was just regular run-of-the-mill my husband is hot.” 

“Flatterer,” David replied as he leaned in to kiss Patrick again.

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to hang i'm [hullomoon](HTTP://hullomoon.tumblr.com) on tumblr


End file.
